wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Akil'zon (original)
Akil'Zon is the Amani lord of eagles. He is one of the four animal bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. Trash Clear Group composition: Two tanks, 2-3 healers, 2 AoE (warlocks/mages are best), and 3-4 single-target DPS for the elites. Approaching Akil'zon, the raid encounters an Amani'shi Lookout. Upon aggroing the Lookout, he will run up the kill toward Akil'zon, starting a Shattered Halls gauntlet-like trash event. The raid should have two tanks ready to tank the elite trolls and non-elite eagles, which require AoE. There are four pairs total of one Amani'shi Wind-Walker (shaman) and one Amani'shi Protector (warrior). The raid will want to move quickly since Amani'shi Warriors and the non-elite eagles will spawn continuously until the Amani'shi Tempest is killed. Kill the Wind-Walker first, followed by the Protector. In addition to these, Akil'zon occasionally sends down non-elite eagles in groups of 5-6 which must be picked up by the tanks (Thunder Clap & Demoralizing Shout/Roar). If you need additional control on the eagles, a feral druid or protection paladin is recommended. With sufficient AoE and attentive healers, you can just AoE the eagles. During this time, pairs of Amani'shi Warriors will spawn behind the raid and head up the ramp toward Akil'zon. They seem to have less health than Amani'shi Protectors. They need to be picked up by the tanks and killed. If a member of the raid dies, he or she should release and run back, being careful to move up the ramp after the Amani'shi Warrior pair has moved toward the raid. If a returning member is intercepted by the Amani'shi Warrior pair, not only can this kill the member again, but it can result in a reset of the event. After the four Wind-Walker/Protector pairs have been killed, pull the Amani'shi Tempest. When the Amani'shi Tempest is pulled, eagle and Amani'shi Warrior spawns will cease, but any already en route will need to be killed. Destroy the Amani'shi Tempest and you will find yourself at Akil'zon. The respawn time for Akil'zon's trash is short, around 15 minutes. You have only a few attempts on Akil'zon before the trash gauntlet will respawn and you will have to repeat the event. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Zul'Aman *Health: Around 1,300,000 Abilities * Summon Amani Eagle - an ability to call forth Soaring Eagles which have Eagle Swoop * Static Disruption (Nature) - deals 3500 damage to target and those within a close range of the target. Also leaves a debuff that causes nature damage taken to be increased by 25% that lasts 20 seconds * Call Lightning (Nature) - deals 3500 - 4500? damage * Gust of Wind - throws target up in the air. Upon target falling, deals half target's full health in damage. * Electrical Storm - channeled spell that raises a target into the air and places a cloud over them. The cloud then strikes everyone not under it approximately each second. Each strike hits harder - first strike for 800 - 1200 nature damage, second for 1600 - 2400, third for 2400 - 3600, fourth for 3200 - 4800, etc. Lasts approximately 7-8 seconds. (Occurs every 45-60 seconds) * Rage Timer - After approximately 8 minutes he will enrage, increasing his damage dealt by 500%. He must be downed before the enrage. Strategy Before you start fight with this boss you have to reach him first. He can be found NE from entrance, its enough to keep turning left all the time. The way to Akil'Zon is guarded and an event must be passed to reach him. Event starts when amani lookout is aggroed. He will then run up to the boss and cannot be killed. Around 40 seconds after that mobs will start coming in waves - 5 non-elite birds (7k hp, 700-1000 dmg) from upstairs and 2 elite trolls from downstairs. Waves will keep coming every 40 seconds or so until amani Tempest who guards access to the boss is engaged. But before it is possible party must fight its way up to him. There are 4 groups of 2 mobs between start of the event and Tempest mob. They cannot be CCed. One of the tactics is to have 1 tank fighting 2 of those elites, other one tanking 2 trolls that come from downstairs, mage and warlock dealing with birds. Birds and lesser trolls that come in waves are not so big threat and can be CCed. However waves will keep coming whether you killed last one or not, and you can be overrun if you don't deal with them fast enough. Most important is to push forward or your party's mana reaches 0 resulting in whipe. If it happens before killing Tempest whole event is reset and must be done again. However after Tempest is dead waves stop coming and there are around 20 minutes before place is respawned. If respawn happens before you engage boss and you are still on boss' platform (after some unsuccessful tries for example) waves will start coming again. killing Tempest from boss' platform again will stop them from coming but you will still have to clean whole area again. Pulling boss = pulling all trash from event. This fight is about spreading out as needed and then collapsing back in upon one person, rinse and repeat. Akil'Zon will hit the main tank for an average of 2500. He will also cast Call Lightning on the main tank. At the start of the fight, the raid should be spread out a little in order to avoid Static Disruption hitting too many people at once. The raid should be positioned where it is easy to collapse back in on one person however. It is recommended to have the raid on one side of the boss with healers closer to the tanks. Players should be kept topped off on health to compensate for Gust of Wind and Static Disruption. Periodically Akil'Zon will create an Electrical Storm every 45 to 60 seconds. This is foreshadowed by rain that will suddenly start up in the instance, which can help give your raid an indication that it is time to collapse onto one spot(Collapsing onto the tank just prior to the creation of the storm allows dps to continue during the storm). In your chat log it will state "An electrical storm appears!". Another visual sign is that Akil'Zon will seem to have an electrical charge about him, then will shoot a vibrant purple warlock life drain looking graphic towards one person. That person will be lifted in the air and stunned as the center of the cloud. Another indication of the location will be a dark spot on the ground. Everyone in the raid, including the main tank, must get into or close to that dark spot on the ground. Failure to accomplish this quick enough will result in a dead raid group. This is a channeled spell, so if you can position your raid and therefore the cloud center close enough for melee to continue hitting Akil'Zon, great. If not, then you still won't have to worry about Akil'Zon running rampant while you scramble to get under the cloud. Additional Note: Pay attention to Akil'Zon's health. Depending on your dps, the Electrical Storm will possibly come about 10% into Akil'Zon's health. If this is the case for your raid, then you can better gauge about when the next storm will hit. For other raids with high dps, the storm may hit on average around every 15% health. Once the Electrical Storm is over, the raid should again spread out a little bit to about where they started the fight. Akil'Zon will call for his "bruddahs" which will bring some Soaring Eagles into the fight. They are different than the birds you met during pre-boss event. They fly in the air and dive-attack selected party member, that means melee dps and off-tanking is useless against them. These eagles have Eagle Swoop which hits for 1500. After the first wave(?) they may begin tossing players into the air for high but non-fatal fall damage. Locks can seed, hunters can shoot down, mages can fireball, and shaman can chain lightning. They move very quickly across the boss area and some players may find it difficult to finish casting a spell before they are behind the player or out of range. The recommended strategy is to have the shaman chain lightning and finish them off with instant ranged attacks. The birds do not despawn and must be controlled or they may eventually wipe the raid. Eagles will only spawn to replace the ones that are killed. Therefore ignoring them and healing thru their damage is a possible alternative. The damage they do could be overcome by a shaman using chain heal and a pally with concentration aura to assist the casting. However, late in the fight these eagles will begin throwing players into the air. If players are not topped off the fall will kill those incapable of slow fall by means of a spell or item. Rinse and repeat the spreading out and collapsing through the Electrical Storm while managing the birds and you win. Quotes *Aggro: Your death gonna be quick, strangers. You shoulda never have come to this place... *I be da predator! You da prey... *Summoning Birds: Feed, me bruddahs! *Stop your cryin'! *Ya got nothin'! *Death: You can't... kill... me spirit! Loot External links WoWDBU (French tactic) Category:Instance:Zul'Aman